Turbine engine exhaust nozzles frequently have a center body designed to direct the flow of exhaust gas. Frequently, the center body is made of the same material as the surrounding engine structure. However, this material is often heavy and has limited ability to withstand very high temperatures. Thus, there is often a need to make the center body from a different material than the surrounding engine structure. However, the difference in thermal expansion between the dissimilar materials exerts a significant load on the mounting apparatus. This load limits the available choices of materials and geometry of engine center bodies.